slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakthrough
Breakthrough Lyrics Sarah: Ooh yeah, hmm, breakthrough Up, down, spinnin' all around Fly high, fall into the glide Sometimes dreams can feel so far away Time keeps skippin' out of beat Left, right, trippin' on your feet Life is like a string of cloudy days Ana: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world It was wrong Amy: Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on movin' on Keep on movin' on Sarah with Teen Addiction: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough, just turn a page 'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer Life is just a roller coaster Natalie: Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Sarah: Stop, still, take another breath Road block, move it to the left Get around whatever is in your way Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers It's gonna be your turn to play Gonna be your turn to play Ana: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world It was wrong Amy: Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight (Blaine: here we go) Keep on, keep on movin' on Keep on movin' on Sarah with Teen Addiction: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough, just turn a page 'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer Life is just a roller coaster Blaine: I can see it in the blind side, movin' through the limelight Groovin' to the music only use it when the time's right Hopin' I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright Usually life is only one shot and this is on Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it will make you Start pushin' through barriers , it'll take you Wherever that you wanna go, never too late to Keep pushin' till you breakthrough Ana (Natalie): Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world It was wrong (more it was wrong) Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light) Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight) Keep on, keep on movin' on And keep on movin' on (keep on movin' on) Sarah (Ana) with Teen Addiction: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day (Ohh yeah) Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough, just turn a page (ohhh yeah) 'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer Life is just a roller coaster Natalie: Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it, till you break it out (Sarah: '''don't stop, don't stop, don't stop) Don't stop... '''Sarah: here comes a breakthrough Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs